


steady, stable, and strong

by Argentina



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: Between the loud thumps of my own heart, I can faintly make out hers. It’s steady, stable, and strong. It’s the one thing that keeps my emotions and thoughts in check, because I force myself to clear my mind and get rid of the bad things and just focus on her heartbeat instead.~A take on Four's POV in his fear simulation with Tris.





	steady, stable, and strong

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve gotten over my obsession for divergent a long time ago, but last year i was really invested in this series. here’s a tribute to that. this is an insight on what tobias might’ve been feeling during the fear simulation.
> 
> this is probably the one and only work i'll be posting in this fandom, but i hope it does the book justice and i hope you enjoy.

The all too familiar feeling rushes over me as the metal box starts to enclose around the two of us. I’ve never been in here with another person before, but I know now that it’s not a pleasant experience. There’s half the space for me to take up, and half the oxygen for me breathe. 

My heart starts to race faster and faster, and I can practically feel every palpitation send a jolt through my entire system. It’s almost as if I’m flinching each time I feel it beat, but I can’t make it stop.

You’d reckon that I’d get over my fears after experiencing them so many times, but it doesn’t exactly work that way for me. It was four stages the first time I entered this reality, back when I was sixteen, and it’s still four stages up to this day.

Tris looks around in awe, watching as the iron plates shift and creak as they move toward us. I can feel the wall behind me push against my back, and I close my eyes so I won’t have to see it in action. It’s already bad enough as it is.

I’m prepared to just squeeze my eyes shut tightly and force myself to take deep breaths for the duration of this part, but my plans are thrown aside as Tris suddenly moves beside me. I don’t open my eyes, but I feel around for her and wrap my arms protectively around her figure. She’s all I have in here, and it’s oddly comforting. I can feel a sense of calm sleeping through me, and it’s surprising. 

Tris doesn’t seem to mind at all at the fact that I’m basically crushing her with my tight grip. Instead, she actually leans into in, her hair tucked right under my chin and. It tickles a bit, but I’m still too anxious to be able to laugh at the situation. 

Between the loud thumps of my own heart, I can faintly make out hers. It’s steady, stable, and strong. It’s the one thing that keeps my emotions and thoughts in check, because I force myself to clear my mind and get rid of the bad things and just focus on her heartbeat instead. 

In the sea of unease, she’s my lifeboat. She anchors me, giving me a stable ground to firmly place my feet on. I’m in Dauntless, and I’m supposed to fierce and independent, but I definitely have a soft spot for her. And if the world doesn’t approve, then screw society. I only need Tris.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
